howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming
}} How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming is an upcoming Holiday Special that will air on NBC and be released to DVD on December 3, 2019."This holiday season, we're celebrating Snoggletog! How to Train Your Dragon Homecoming, an all-new holiday special featuring the original voice cast, is coming to NBC on December 3." (Date Posted - October 10, 2019). Facebook. An encore is set to air on December 14. "NBC reveals its full slate of Holiday Season programming" (Date Posted - November 7, 2019). Synopsis Development and Production On February 12, 2019, Jay Baruchel dropped what would become the first hint of a holiday short in his Instagram Stories. It featured an eight second clip of himself in the sound booth, recording lines about a Snoggletog Pageant. At the Annecy Film Festival in June, 2019, Dean DeBlois confirmed a holiday special was coming to fans in attendance. He would later also mention it in an interview. The interview was in French, but the English translation is "Apart from perhaps a special episode for the holiday season, there is — to my knowledge — no other project in development".Cusseau, Clément. (Date Published - June 12, 2019). Dragons 3 : "C'est la fin de la franchise" nous confirme le réalisateur Dean DeBlois. Allociné. On July 21, Richard Hamilton acknowledged the special in a tweet, saying that "anything is possible"."Without spoiling anything, I would say anything is possible." (Date Posted - July 21, 2019). Twitter. Around September 8, Universal Pictures posted a title page for the special, complete with a logo and a synopsis in the form of a PDF.How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming. (Copyright - 2019). NBCUniversal. Around the same time, the European official Playmobil websites unveiled a licenced toy to accompany the special. It features Zephyr, Nuffink, and the Night Lights with a snowy background.Bébés dragons avec enfants. (Copyright - 2019). PLAYMOBIL. Around September 21, the American electronics retail company Best Buy listed a Homecoming DVD, which is set for release on December 3, 2019.Best Buy's HTTYD listings Around October 8, the special in book form popped up on sites like Target.com and Amazon, set for release a month before the DVD. On October 11, DreamWorks officially announced the special and the air date of December 3, along with an official poster, a few stills from the special, and cover art for the DVD. On October 15, DreamWorks launched an official website for the special. Plot Transcript The full transcript can be found here. Characters Humans *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III voiced by Jay Baruchel *Astrid Haddock voiced by America Ferrera *Fishlegs Ingerman voiced by Christopher Mintz-Plasse *Stoick the Vast voiced by Gerard Butler *Gobber the Belch voiced by Craig Ferguson *Snotlout Jorgenson voiced by Zack Pearlman *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston voiced by Justin Rupple *Nuffink Haddock voiced by Liam Ferguson *Zephyr Haddock voiced by Madalyn Gonzalez :: indicates a character that appears but does not speak Dragons *Toothless *Light Fury *Night Light Hatchlings Dragon Species *Night Fury *Light Fury *Night Light *Thunderdrum (drawing) *Monstrous Nightmare (drawing) *Hideous Zippleback (drawing) *Gronckle (drawing) *Skrill (drawing) *Deadly Nadder (drawing) Locations *New Berk *Berk *Hidden World Objects *Hiccup's Prosthetic Leg *Astrid's Kransen *Hiccup's Toy *Dragon Manual Events *Snoggletog **Snoggletog Pageant Trivia *This is the second How to Train Your Dragon holiday short to be released, with the first being Gift of the Night Fury. **This will also be the first short film to feature Nuffink, Zephyr, and the Light Fury. *The special aired prematurely on October 25 on the FOX channel in a number of Latin American countries. External Links Official Website References Site Navigation Category:Short Films Category:Media Category:How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming